My Father The Black
by carissa101
Summary: What happens when a man, who is supposed to be very much dead, finds young Harry Potter and takes him in as his own? Would Harry be so much different from the one we know and, dare I say, love?
1. Chapter 1

**This my first time writing a story like this so I hope you guys like and I must say before my beta Lady of Something skilled hands went to work on this story it was poo but now it golden poo. Unless I'm secretly the love child of J.K Rowling I have no claim to Harry ****Potter. Hope you enjoy.  
**

For a man who was supposed to be dead, Regulus Arcturus Black was very much alive. Earlier today, he thought he was prepared to die, but second thoughts filled his head and he realized he wasn't really that ready to die just yet. So, as one would do in a situation such as this, he used the last of his energy to apparate. When he awoke, he found himself lying face down in an alley in muggle London, next to what looked like a pub or bar where the filthy muggles gathered. He knew there was no way he could show his face in the wizarding community again; not with The Dark Lord controlling everything. He wondered if he was yet to know that Regulus took his locket. If he did Regulus was a dead man, but he knew Kreacher would be but a head on the wall already if he didn't keep his promise not to tell of the locket. Regulus wasn't afraid to say that Kreacher was his most trusted confident, even if he was just a inferior house elf. Now, in his time of need, he had no where to turn to. His family believed he was dead and trusting Death Eaters was just like trusting a cobra not to bite and suck the life out of you.

Regulus put all of his meager strength into picking himself up but his body had other ideas. His arms shook as they tried to take on his body weight, but they buckled and he fell back to the stone. This was when he wondered how different his life would have been if he hadn't blindly followed his parent's beliefs and went with the other Slytherins when they joined the The Dark Lord. Maybe if he was more like his brother he would not be in this mess, but he was completely different to his brother. His brother was outgoing, loud and rebellious and Regulus, on the other hand, was shy, quiet, and obedient to the point of a slavery bond.

Regulus went deeper into thought only to pulled out by faint voices. He heard a girl giggle and a man whisper something in her ear.

"Oh, stop it, Chad, we can't do that here." she protested to whatever the man had said.

"Oh come on don't be a square and have a little fun." he tried to convince her as his hands went up her body, she moaned in reply. Filthy muggles, Regulus thought as he again lifted himself up, this time succeeding in getting to his feet. The couples were too consumed in their dirty snogging, soon the be shagging, to notice the man walking towards them. It wasn't until Regulus accidentally bumped the man they realized his presence.

"Hey, you prick, watch where you're going." the man sneered. Regulus turned around to him and peered at the muggle through his shaggy bangs.

"What the hell happened to you? Someone did a number on you. You look like crap!" the man said, laughing.

"Chad stop it are you alright?" his lady-friend asked. Regulus may no longer be a death eater but he wasn't above using curses on muggles. So he pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the man.

"What the hell is that thing a stick what are you going to do poke me to death?" the stupid man said smiling to only to be replied in an Imperio.

"Give me your money and your clothes." Regulus ordered.

The man obediently handed him a small wad of cash and began to piece by piece take off his clothes. The woman looked likes she was about to scream but he flashed her a warning look and she dissolved into quiet sobs. After the man was done he was left in his boxers, Regulus smirked to himself as he left the scene of his crime.

The clothes he took were a bit big for his skinny body but he other then that he really didn't stand out. The first thing he did was get himself a meal then he searched for a cheap motel to stay the night. As he lay down on the dirty sheets, not meant to be in the presence of noble Black, he sighed. He was going to have to redeem himself from the terrible road he took. Granted, the act that he just did was more of a step back then forward, but the muggle was a annoying git and fully deserved the shame he had received. In payment for his crimes, Regulus Black was now going to live the rest of his life among the muggles.

* * *

Six years later

It been six year since Regulus Black had been died and he was now Nigel Antares. It was amazing what six year can do for a person - he was now the CEO of a construction company, though the Imperious Curse had helped him. He now owned sport cars, condos and other luxuries in muggle world but, admitrtedly, they were nothing compared to what he'd had in wizarding world. He kept in touch with his original world and found that the year after he supposedly died was an eventful one. The Dark Lord's end came from a little boy by the name of Harry Potter. Regulus vaguely remembered his brother mentioning the Potters when he was younger. Well, now both of them, the heir and his wife were dead. It was ironic to him that the The Dark Lord killed some many powerful and skilled wizards and witches but found his end at the hands of a little boy. His brother, on the other hand, was better off dead. Regulus was never that close to his brother but he just couldn't believe that his brother would ever betray his best friend and then kill a fellow wizard and muggles in public, not even at the cost of his life if he refused. There was no way his brother, Sirius was capable of such evils.

Regulus was now on his way to meet a potential business partner. He followed the directions given carefully and found himself parked in front of a house that read 'Number Four, Privet Drive'. Regulus rang the doorbell. He could hear voice from the other side.

"Oh, is that him?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, I think so Pet." a beefy voice replied.

"Boy, I thought I told you to go in the cupboard." The same voice said, sounding agitated. Regulus raised an eyebrow. Who tells a child to go under a cupboard? he asked himself. He impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for them to open the door.

"Dudley come here." The woman's voice said again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they opened the door to let him in. Regulus put on his pureblood mask as he glanced around the room. The Dursleys seemed like your typical muggle family, but Regulus couldn't shake the feel that something was wrong here.

"Let me take your coat, sir." a voice came from below him.

Regulus peered down at the ghastly fat boy who couldn't anymore resemble a pig in a blond wig. Regulus slipped out of his expensive coat and dropped in the kid's hand without a second glance.

"Welcome to our humble home." A horse faced woman said.

Regulus weakly smiled and her and turned as the Mr Dursley said, "Nice to meet you Mr Antares." Regulus shook the fat hand and tried to hide his distaste. As they lead him to the kitchen he heard muffled cry's coming from the cupboard under the stairs, he stopped in front of the door.

"Is something wrong Mr Antares ?" Mrs Dursley asked nervously. Her eyes were brimming with the fear her face tried to hide.

"Who is under there?" Regulus asked bluntly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, quivering in fear.

"Don't lie to me there is someone under there." Regulus said, a bit annoyed that she had the nerve to lie to his face.

"Is everything alright?" Mr Dursley asked.

No. Nothing is. Who is under the stairs? Tell me, now." Regulus demanded, his mask slipping briefly in his anger. The Dursleys flinched at his cold eyes; so obviously willing to do murder.

"Ummm, well, ahhh." The beefy man fumbled with his words.

"Well then, if you won't tell me, I'll find out for myself." He replied, pulling open the door after muttering a low, 'Alohamora'.

There, in the cupboard, lay a small five year old boy curled up in a ball, whimpering. The boy lifted his head to see who was there, his bright green eyes boring into Regulus' dark ones.

"Come here it's alright." Regulus coaxed the boy out of the confined space. The boy shook as he stood up on brittle legs and slowly walked toward him.

"What is your name?" Regulus asked the young boy. "I'm Regulus Black." He told the child, with warmth in his voice. He had abandoned the name he had gone by for six years- this boy was obviously a wizard.

"Harry- Harry Potter, sir." The boy whispered.

Regulus eyes went wide. Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior, the one who killed his oppressive former master was living in a cupboard. Who the hell had left him with these people?! Regulus looked at the Dursleys with clear rage in his eyes.

"Harry Potter!" he all but roared, "What is he doing here under a cupboard? Do you dirty ignorant muggles have any idea who this is? What he has done for you and me both?" The Dursley cowered, hearing the anger in his voice.

"Don't you yell at me in my own home you- wizard." Mr Dursley yelled trying not to sound scared, spitting out the last word like a curse. This made Regulus even madder- how dare he speak of his superiors in that way?!

"That's- that's my sister son. Someone left him on our step five years ago, after she got herself killed." The woman whimpered. Regulus sucked in a harsh breath, trying to calm himself before he cursed the filthy muggles into a coma.

"How could you treat you nephew like this?! He is your family!" Regulus yelled at her making her jump. Family was, despite the numerous flaws in most, one of the most important things to wizards.

"Don't you dare yell at my wife." Mr Dursley jumped in.

Regulus glared at him and pulled out his wand. He had about a enough of his mouth.

"Silencio," He said pointing his wand at Mr Dursley's large mouth.

"You're one of his kind ain't you." The wife yelled, obviously rather slow on the uptake.

"I'll be taking Harry with me and if you try to stop me I'll do worst to you then I did to your husband." Regulus said, grabbing Harry's hand.

"You, boy, get my coat. Now." He ordered Dudley, his accent making the words as cutting as a knife. Dudley scampered away, grabbing his coat and handing it to him. Regulus wrapped the coat around Harry gently. He then lead him outside to his car and opened the side door for him. Harry was hesitate at first but then saw the kindness in Regulus' eyes and got in. Who was he to deny someone willing to care for him?

"How long have you lived like that ?" Regulus asked Harry.

Harry fiddled with his fingers. He was grateful that this man save him from the Dursley but he was still very much a stranger. "Uhhh.." he said, unwilling to reveal his past, but then mumbled, "as long as I can remember."

"Shit." Regulus said. This alarmed Harry- was he going to take him back?

"Are you going to take me back?" Harry asked with panic in his voice. Regulus looked at Harry through the rear view mirror.

"No, I would never bring you back to those filthy muggles." He said, assuring the young boy that his choice was correct.

Regulus didn't know what the hell he was suppose to do with a young wizard boy- this was the first time in his life he acted on impulse. He needed help but from whom? He knew it was time for him to make his grand reappearance in the wizarding world of England - the majority of them were Blacks, anyway. He really had nothing to worry about since The Dark Lord was dead, he'd just never thought of it before. He had been somewhat content with his life, but having the Boy-Who-Lived with him was going to complicate things.

"Do you know what you are Harry?" Regulus asked. Harry answered with silence. "Of course you don't look- at who you were living with. Harry, you, I, and most of this part of England, are wizards."

"What are wizards?"

"They are people who use magic."

"I can use magic like you did on Uncle Dursley."

"Yes you can do that and so much more." Regulus said with a smile.

Harry nodded his head and looked out the window and asked, "Did you know my parents?"

"Not personally but my brother was very close friends with them." Regulus told him sadly.

"Can I ask your brother about them when I meet him?" Harry asked excitedly.

Regulus hesitated - what was he going to say? He settled on, "My brother is not with us right now."

"So is he dead like my parents?"

"No, no, he is just- well... he is in wizarding jail."

"Why?"

"Well, umm, they say that he did something bad. That he killed a lot of people." Regulus left out the part about the betrayal because he didn't need another person hating his brother.

"Do you believe them?" Harry asked.

Regulus had forgotten how much children questioned things. "Well, no, I don't believe them."

"OK then - I don't believe them either because if you trust him so do I..." Harry said as his eyelids fell to obscure his emerald eyes. It don't take long for him to fall asleep.

Regulus smiled to himself. As he pulled up to 12 Grimmauld Place, a flood of childhood memories filled his mind. It looked the same as before but there was a more grim and more dark tone to it.

Regulus not wanting to wake Harry picked him up and carried him inside and whispered the password. He carried the child upstairs, placing him on the bed in Sirius' old room.

When he went back downstairs he called for Kreacher. With a faint pop the little house elf he missed dearly appeared in front of him. Kreacher looked different - he was worn out and sullen.

"Kreacher, how have you been?" Regulus asked.

"Master,Master, o Master Regulus, Kreacher has missed you ." Kreacher cried.

"It good to see you also, Kreacher." Regulus said, smiling at the old house elf making him cry even more.

"Master Regulus, Kreacher was told you were dead." Kreacher said in between sobs.

"I may as well have been, but Kreacher can you do something for me please?"

"Yes, yes, anything for Master Regulus."

"Please go and get Grandfather Pollux and Grandfather Arcturus for me."

"Yes, yes, Kreacher will be right back." and with that Kreacher left the house with a faint pop.

It didn't take too long for Kreacher to return with Pollux and Arcturus.

"House-elf, you'd better have a good reason to wake me from my slumber." Pollux said

"And my dinner." Arcturus added.

"And he does." Regulus said, stepping out in front of the two old men.

"R-Regulus." They both said in unison.

"Yes, it is me." he replied with a smirk.

"But you are supposed to be dead." Pollux insisted.

"Well, as you can very well see, I'm not and I've something very important to tell you." Regulus stated. The two old men looked at each other. "I have a son." There was a long silence.

"Pureblood or halfblood." Arcturus asked.

"Halfblood." Regulus answered nonchalantly. Both Arcturus and Pollux sighed.

"Well in any event, The Noble House of Black has an heir again." Pollux said clapping his hands together.

"True. Your son's heritage can be changed with a little potion making." Arcturus said simply and Pollux nodded in agreement.

"So where is he?" Pollux asked.

"He is sleeping." Regulus replied. "You'll see him tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, we will have a dinner for you and your son." Arcturus said. "And find a suitable mother for the boy."

"The Malfoy's had a daughter Belinda no one knew about because she was squib. The poor girl died in exile in Germany a few years ago." Pollux suggested.

"I'll need something of her's to put in the potion, presumably something with a magical signature - squibs do have one, just not enough for magic." Arcturus said. "And we'll need to do it tonight."

"I have a hair brush she gave to Melaina, but Melaina used it but once." Pollux suggested.

"That will work. Go get it now." Arcturus demanded of him. When Pollux left, Arcturus turned to Regulus, ordering him to go wake the boy.

Regulus tried to lead Harry down the stairs. But he stopped while they were out of earshot of the old men.

"Harry, they are going to give you a potion to drink that will make you look like different so that nobody will find you. It may seem scary but I'll be right there, so no harm will befall you." Regulus explained.

Harry just nodded along, he would do just about anything not to have to go back to the Dursleys.

"Call me dad in front of them, my son."

"Ok Dad." Harry replied. Regulus smiled at him.

"We're ready Regulus bring the boy." Pollux said. Regulus pulled out a piece of his hair and dropped in the cauldron.

"We Didn't really need your magical signature but it will have no effects." Arcturus said. "Now, come here, boy." he added, motioning for Harry to come near. With a flick of his wand the cauldron contents were transferred to a small flask. He then handed the bottle to Harry.

"Drink all of it, m'boy." Pollux said in a warm voice. Harry nodded and brought the bottle to his lips. The potion had a bit of bitter taste but if drinking it meant that Harry was free of the Dursleys then he would drink hundreds of them. After drinking all of the contents Harry looked at Regulus who smiled back at him.

"It start working when he falls asleep." Arcturus said. "Now what his name?"

"Apodis Orion Malfoy-Black." Regulus replied.

"Who are they, dad?" Harry asked. Regulus was surprised how believe the five year old boy was when he called him father.

"I'm Pollux Black, your great -grandfather."

"And I'm Arcturus Black, your great-grandfather also."

"Oh. Hello, Great-grandfather Pollux and Arcturus." Harry said smiling. Both of the old men could not help but smile at him.

"A charming one isn't he." Pollux chuckled.

After Pollux and Arcturus left, Regulus let Harry have a bath. When he look at the tapestry under his name was Apodis Orion Malfoy-Black.

* * *

Where one name was being added another was being crossed out. Albus Dumbledore came back from dinner to find his book of names laid out on his desk. Under the years of 1991, a name had a line drawn through it. Someone must have died, he realised. Albus felt a twinge of sadness overcome him for the youth that died so young.

When he peered closer he saw the name was none other than-

"Harry Potter!" Albus cried out. There was no way he could have died. Albus was sure he made the right choice in sending the boy to go live with his mother's sister. How could he have died? Did a Death Eater get to him? Did an accident happen? So many questions were racing through his head. He knew it was time to a pay a visit to Number Four Privet Drive. Because there was no way Harry Potter was dead. Right?

**xXx**

**_~Carissa101~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter and I would like you all to take a second and thank my beta reader , Lady of Something for this chapter even more awesome then the first. Oh and DNA results came back it turns out I am not the long lost daughter of J.K Rowling so I have no rights the Harry Potter. If you enjoyed this chapter follow,favorite and review.**

Harry woke up the next morning from the best slumber he could remember having. He had never slept well on the bed the Dursleys gave him; it was hard as a rock and the sheets had holes in them. However this bed was luxurious and had silk sheets- no wonder he'd slept so well. He was clothed in pajamas that fit him and were made of cotton, unlike the rags he had previously been clothed in. Life seem good to this five year old boy.

After changing into the clothes set out for him, Harry walked out the cold and barely-lit hallway. He turned into a few empty rooms before coming across the bathroom. In the mirror he saw his face but it was not as he had known it to be. He no longer had green eyes but instead had glimmering sapphire-blue eyes, his usually messy hair was tamed and his face had a more aristocratic look. He lifted the raven locks to find that the lighting scar adorning his forehead was still present. Odd.

He looked down at his clothes. He was dressed in black pants with a blue trim and a black t-shirt. He was barefoot, but he had become accustomed to it. All in all, he looked much better than he had at the Dursley's.

"Harry, can you come down here for a second!" Regulus yelled. Harry took one last look at himself and made his way downstairs, used to obeying order immediately.

Regulus greeted him with a smile. "I want you to meet my mother." He said, leading him to a covered portrait. He lifted the curtain and revealed a stern looking woman who resembled Regulus. Harry stumbled back when he saw the lady blink.

"Hello Mother." Regulus said politely.

"Reg- Regulus w-what are - you supposed to be dead." the woman in the painting stuttered. Harry started- it could talk?!

"Well I'm very much alive and I you to meet my son Apodis Orion Malfoy-Black." Regulus said to the painting, pushing Harry forward with his hand.

"Apodis, this is your grandmother Walburga Black." he informed Harry.

"N-Nice to meet you Grandmother." Harry said nervously. He didn't know you could talk to portraits. Must be the magic Regulus had told him about, he decided.

The stern woman looked at Harry for a moment and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Most of the time, adults had just ignored him, if they even noticed him at all.

"Who is his mother? Where is she?" the lady demanded of her son.

"His mother is Belinda Malfoy and she passed away two years ago."

"Belinda- the squib." the woman said in a distasteful tone.

"Yes." Regulus clarified.

"How old is he?"

"Apodis is five years old."

After another long silence.

"This good very, good indeed. The Noble House of Black has an heir. You done very well Regulus, unlike your wayward brother Sirius. He got himself thrown in jail for killing a wizard- how dare he attack his own people!- and there were a few muggles, of course, but that's no loss. Still, why did you let me die without seeing your face again?"

"Well mother I tell that all in due time but right now I must take Apodis to get fitted for robes."

"Very well then, I have to go and tell your father and the rest the good news." and with that she walked out of the portrait.

"How come she believes Sirius killed those people?" Harry asked as Regulus led him downstairs.

"Sadly my mother and my brother never got along." Regulus said putting out his hand so he and Harry could apparate. Harry replied with an "oh" and took Regulus's hand.

* * *

Harry was amazed at the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. He was in awe of everything he saw, but never let go of Regulus's hand. Regulus gave him a tug, pulling them off towards a small building, and they entered a store called Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasions.

"Hello! how can I help you?" a small round woman with white hair said in a motherly tone.

"We both need fitted for casual and dress robes. Make sure it's luxury package please." Regulus answered with a pompous tone.

"Ok! Who goes first ?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Apodis, why don't you go first," Regulus suggested.

"Ok," Harry replied, walking toward the woman and getting up on the stool.

'You two look very much alike. Are you brothers?" Madame Malkin asked as she measured Harry.

"No, he's my son." Regulus replied looking around the shop. It looked at exactly the same way it was years ago.

"Oh, you look so young. How old are you?"

"24." Regulus answered, getting annoyed with the woman's questions.

"I have a grand-niece who is the same age as you. What is your name?"

"Regulus. Regulus Black." he said with a smirk, knowing his name alone was a enough for her to shut up. He heard her say under her breath, "I thought he was dead- and a Black! Such a nasty family."

Madame Malkin asked no more questions while Regulus and Harry were in the shop. After they left, Harry turned to Regulus and asked, "Why does everyone think you were dead?"

"I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand." Regulus answered him. Harry huffed in reply. As the two of them made their way through the street Harry can't help but notice people stare- especially the witches, who giggled to each other when they walked pass.

"Apodis, do want to help me pick out a new owl?" Regulus asked him as they stopped in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry nodded.

Upon entering the Emporium there was a jingling sound, then the air was filled with 'hoo's and indignant squarks. Small feathers floated through the air and Harry stared at the wide arrange of owls in shock. He'd never seen so many birds in one place before.

"Which one do you think I should get?" Regulus asked, looking at the wide eyed boy.

"That one." Harry said, pointing to huge, pitch black owl standing tall and proud above the rest. Upon seeing the boy pointing at him, the owl fluffed it's feathers regally.

"Good choice Apodis." Regulus told the boy, who smiled at the praise.

Regulus made sure to get the best cage and equipment for the newly named Mercury, then they exited the store.

When they were standing out on the street again, Regulus asked Harry if he, 'would also like an animal companion'.

"I want an owl too." Harry answered.

"I'll get you one when you start Hogwarts," Regulus assured the boy. "Do you want something else?" Regulus asked him.

"Oh, OK," Harry said in response to the first statement. "What is Hogwarts?" he then asked.

"A school for magical children. You'll go when you are eleven." Regulus told him as they stopped in front of Magical Menagerie. They entered the store, a similar ringing noise sounding as they walked through the door.

Harry looked at the pets around the room, unsure of what to get. The black cat was absolutely gorgeous and how was he supposed to choose between the silky-looking bunny and the tiny sheep? That was when a certain snake caught his eye.

"Wow, cool!" Harry exclaimed, walking over to the cages near the corner of the room, "Three headed snake!"

"Yes, of course! What did you expect a Runespoor to have, one head?" one of the heads said in a 'no duh' tone. Its black eyes glimmered in the dim lighting.

"Wait, you can talk?" Harry said, amazed. First talking pictures, now talking snakes; did everything in the magical world speak?!

"You're a speaker," another hissed, its green eyes alight with excitement.

"A speaker?" Harry asked incredulously.

"A Parselmouth- someone who can talk to snakes." the head first to speak explained.

"Dad, Dad look." Harry said, beckoning Regulus over. The raven-haired man walked over to the excited Harry. "Yes Apodis."

"This snake said I'm a Parselmouth." Harry told him. Regulus eyes went wide- the only person he knew that could do that was Lord Voldemort. How did Harry such an ability?

"Can I have this as a pet?" Harry asked, jumping up and down. He looked up at Regulus, his sapphire eyes pleading.

"Well... I don't see why not." Regulus replied.

"Thank you, thank you," Harry said, hugging Regulus. Harry put his hand out and the orange-and-black-striped snake slithered onto his arm.

"What should I name you?" Harry said as Regulus paid for the snake.

" I know I'll name you Onyx, Liora, and Tyrus." he said, pointing to the black-eyed, emerald-eyed and silver-eyed heads in turn.

"I like Master," Onyx hissed, moving further up Harry's arm.

"Liora, Liora, Loira," the middle head sang dreamily.

"Tyrus- so plain, leave it to the person who didn't even know a Runespoor had three heads to name me Tyrus," the last snake head sneered.

"Shut your mouth, Tyrus! Don't speak to the master like that." Onyx said, halting in his movements.

"Shut up and don't call me that distasteful name." Tyrus replied haughtily.

"Let's all get along along along guys." Liora sang.

"Get your head out of your arse Liora." Tyrus yelled at the middle head.

"Leave Liora alone or I'll bite your head off, you annoying git." Onyx growled.

"You guys, calm down! No biting heads off." Harry chastised, stepping in.

"As Master wishes." Onyx said calmly.

* * *

When Harry and Regulus got home Regulus called Kreacher. Harry's eyes grew large in wonder at the odd looking creature. He had large, pointy ears and huge blue eyes. He was wearing a clean white fabric as a toga, and stood as tall and proud as Mercury.

"Apodis, this is our house elf, Kreacher. Kreacher this is my son, Apodis."

"Hello, Kreacher." Harry replied.

"Kreacher is very please to meet Master Regulus's heir." the house elf said, bowing.

"Kreacher, I would like you to redo Sirius room so it fits to Apodis' liking." Regulus ordered kindly.

"Yes Master Regulus. Does Master Apodis have a house he wants it schemed after?"

"House?" Harry asked.

"Houses of Hogwarts- there are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw."

"Which on were you in?" Harry asked him.

"Slytherin, my brother and his friends were in Gryffindor." Regulus replied to Harry.

After pondering for while Harry finally decided "Can I have a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor please."

"Alright Master Apodis." Kreacher said with a bow and disapparated.

* * *

Black Manor was huge in the eyes of small Harry Potter. Harry tightly gripped Regulus's hand as they walked in the dining room.

"Our guests of honor have arrived," Arcturus said as they entered. Harry recognized Arcturus and Pollux but the rest were complete strangers. Harry and Regulus sat next to Arcturus at the end of the table.

"So this is the young Apodis we've heard some much about." an elderly man with wispy blond hair said, greeting Harry with a smile. "Do you know who I am."

Harry tried to tap into his memory of the important people that Regulus said might be here. "Grandfather Abraxas." Harry whispered nervously but calmed when the old man smiled and nodded.

"He looks just like Regulus- but he has Belinda's eyes." the elderly woman next to Arcturus said with a smile. Harry guessed that she was his great-grandmother, Melania Black.

"You're right, Melania, he does." another elderly woman said- she must be Irma Black, Harry thought victoriously.

"So sad that Belinda had to die so young, leaving behind poor Regulus and little Apodis." Melania said, shaking her head.

"Apodis meet you cousin Draco and his father and mother Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Abraxas gestured towards the haughty looking family at the other end of the table.

"Nice to meet you Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius and Cousin Draco." Harry said smiling weakly. The mother and father just nodded and the son glared at Harry.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, let's have a toast to Apodis and his father who came back from the dead, Regulus." Arcturus declared, raising his glass.

"Cheers." Everyone said. Harry giggled a bit. Even though Regulus told him not to bring, he couldn't leave Onyx, Liora and Tyrus alone. They must have been fighting because they were wiggling around in his robe a lot.

"Stop it you guys." Harry giggled.

"Sorry Master Onyx and Tyrus are fighting fighting fighting again." Liora sang.

"Onyx and Tyrus you two stop that right now." Harry ordered.

"Master Tyrus insulted me." Onyx replied

"Tyrus apologized." Harry ordered the critic.

"I refused to apologize when I'm right." Tyrus answered him.

Harry had no idea as he conversed with the snake hidden in his robe that everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"My boy, your- your a Parselmouth." Pollux exclaimed bring Harry's attention to the dinner table.

"Yeah, I can talk to snakes." Harry answered him sheepily pulling the Runespoor out of his robe. Why was everyone so surprised- couldn't lots of people do that?

"Amazing! A Parselmouth from the Noble Black lineage." Arcturus said.

"I think not it must have came from the Malfoy line." Abraxas sneered.

"No, the Noble House of Black has many powerful wizards and witches." Pollux replied.

"So does Malfoy."

"And an Squib." Arcturus said under his breath.

"I heard that Arcturus if you were so against squibs why you let Regulus marry one? And let us not forget The Noble House of Black had some blood traitors among them. " Abraxas shot back.

Gasps filled the room as the three old men had their show down.

"Gentlemen this ability came from mixing two proud and noble lines." Regulus jumped in.

"I agree with Regulus." Melania said.

"I also." Irma added.

"Fine! Let's act civil gentlemen- this isn't about us, but Regulus, my son-in-law, and my grand-son, Apodis." Abraxas said haughtily.

"Quite true." Pollux replied, while Arcturus just glared at Abraxas.

If this was how dinner was only ten minutes in then it was going to be an interesting night, Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore anxiously knocked on the door of Four Privet Drive. When the door open he greeted Petunia and entered the house.

"What are y- you doing here ?" she asked.

"Pet, who is it?" Mr Dursley asked, not turning his head from the television.

"Hello, Mr Dursley, I came to check up on Harry." Dumbledore said politely as Mr Dursley turned his head to looking wide eyed at Albus Dumbledore.

"Not another one of your kind," Mr Dursley growled, "just last night one of you wizards used you foul abnormality on me."

"May I ask, did they take your nephew with them?"

"Sure did, and good riddance to them both."

"Do you know their name?"

"Umm I believe it was Belgurus Rlackdoddle," Mr Dursley replied hoping with each answer Dumbledore was closer to hitting the door.

"No honey his name was Nigel Antares." Petunia corrected her husband.

"Well in any event he was dress in expensive clothing and seem like a perfectly normal man. He was CEO of a big company I was going to do business with. Sadly he was one of you," Mr. Dursley said bitterly.

"Well if that's all, I'll be on my way," Dumbledore said easily, departing from the Dursley's.

When he got back to his study, he looked through his book of names but did not chance across any under either of the names they gave him. What wizard lived among muggles? He might have been undercover, or banished from his family, Albus considered. If so, he was certainly from a pureblood family under a cover name. But which pureblood would that be?

* * *

After dinner, Abraxas took the brooms he had brought for Harry and Draco outside.

"Now go have fun." He said, shooing the two outside.

They only made it a few feet out the door before Draco turned around and glared at Harry.

"Just because you're my cousin don't expect me to like you." Little, bratty Draco said, pointing his nose up in the air.

"Why wouldn't you like me? What have I ever done to you?" Harry asked.

"All dinner all they talked about was you, they were swooned by you with your stupid Parseltongue." Draco replied with a nasty look. That was when it dawned on Harry this boy was obviously use to being the center of attention and didn't like not having the lime-light on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to take them way for you, but they're the family members I never met until now." Harry replied the the angry boy.

"Well, if you're not then I guess I don't hate you, " Draco admitted. "But don't expect me to kiss the ground you walk on like the rest of them." Draco added haughtily.

"Umm... do you know how to ride a a broom ?" Harry asked Draco shyly. Draco replied with a look at that made Harry feel stupid.

"You've never ridden a broom?" Harry shook his head no. "You never played Quidditch?" Harry shook his head again.

"What are you a mudblood?" Harry looked down at the ground. If only he knew that Harry lived with muggles who hated any kind of magic. "They adore you but you don't even know how to ride a broom." Draco said laughing. Harry fidgeted. Why was his cousin so mean?

"How are you boys doing?" Pollux asked walking toward the two five years olds.

"He doesn't know how to ride a broom." Draco said bluntly pointing to Harry.

"What?!" Pollux yelled, as if not knowing how to fly was the worst thing next to being a squib.

"What are you yelling about?" Arcturus said, walking to Pollux, being followed by the rest of the family.

"Apodis doesn't know how to ride a broom." Draco said gladly, repeating to anyone who would give him an ear.

"Regulus, explain." Abraxas said turning to Regulus whom was running his hand along the back of his head.

"We were living among muggles and we haven't had a connection to the magical for a while." Regulus answered the man bracing for a horrible reaction.

"So the Black heir is practically like a mudblood first year." Lucius said, laughing, but stopped when Narcissa elbowed him.

"Well, I left the Death Eaters and was on the run with Belinda after she was exiled. When she had Apodis were living like muggles. We really did mean to teach him some things about his heritage but things happened." Regulus lied flawlessly.

"Oh, I see. None of this would have happen if that- that Lord Voldemort didn't assume power." Abraxas said shaking his head. "Funny- everyone was so afraid of him or followed him mindlessly and he died at the hands of a baby. If I ever meet Harry Potter, I'd shake his hand."

Regulus and Harry eyes met as they secretly smiled. If he only knew that he had!

"Well then, don't worry boy. If your anything like your father then you'll be a natural." Arcturus assured Harry.

Every male except Lucius took turns showing Harry how to ride a broom. Thanks to this, Harry learned amazingly fast. When he finally played a game of Quidditch, they were amazed at how outstanding a seeker Harry was; even Draco was in awe of his skills.

Harry was pumped dry of energy when they got home. When he finally saw his room he was amazed. He absolutely loved it, and this was thoroughly shown when he nearly hugged Kreacher to death.

The walls had been done in silver with a gold trim and a red rug adorned the green floor at the foot of the bed. The ceiling was done a deep blue and had stars twinkling on it as if it were the night sky. There was a small fireplace behind the rug and two chairs- one silver, one gold. The bed itself was indescribable- the duvet was a rich green with silver thread spider-webbing across it, and the deep red pillows sparkled gold. The wardrobe was a simple dark wood, but it matched the rest of the room.

Also, that night, Regulus gave Harry one of the most precious treasures he had ever seen- two pictures.

"I save them from the trash." He told Harry as he hand them to the raven-haired boy.

"This one is of my brother and his friends when they were a Hogwarts. I bet you can guess which one my brother and which is your father."

Harry nodded. Regulus' brother looked exactly like him but so different at the same time. As for his father, he was obviously the one with a messy hair and hazel eyes obscured by glasses.

"And this one you when you were younger, I found it in a letter sent to my brother."

Harry felt as if he could burst into tears where he was standing. But he instead smiled at Regulus and gave him a warm hug. Harry put the pictures under his pillow, hoping that they would bring happy dreams instead of the nightmares with flashing green light and the woman's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter is so short and I hope you enjoy the handy work of my beta Lady of Something and be sure to check out some of her original stories. Disclaimer Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and not some teenage Potterhead nerd.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stumbled into Diagon Alley and asked for a drink from the bartender. He needed to cool off from the heat outside and think of what he was going to do with what he had dubbed, 'The Harry Potter problem'. He had put it off for the remainder of the school year but now was the time to address the issue. As he waited for his drink, he listened to the gossip about who was recently married, who had a baby, who had cursed their good-for-nothing husband but it was the conversion three tables down from the bar that caught his interest the most. He leaned over ever-so-slightly to hear what they were saying.

"Isn't the Regulus Black just dreamy," the young blond witch sighed to her friend.

"Regulus Black," Dumbledore repeated to himself in astonishment. Isn't he supposed to be dead? he thought to himself.

"Yes, and he is rich, but, Marinda, he has a son," the brunette told her friend.

"Yeah, that is a set-back but when you consider everything else he is exactly the kind of wizard every witch wants," The blond, Marinda, replied dreamily.

"The dead heir of Black is alive and has a son?" Dumbledore whispered quietly to himself. He cast a small spell on his ears to magnify their conversation- they must know more.

"He's probably still in love with his son's mother," the other girl pointed out, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, that's fine with me- I just want access to his huge fortune. Not to mention the influence the Black family has in the wizarding world." Marinda said, smiling mischievously.

"Whatever, Marinda, you and almost every single witch in England wants to get their paws on the Regulus Black," Her friend replied rolling her eyes, "I honestly don't see what the hype of him is about."

"Of course you don't, Cassie, you're a muggle-born. He would never look you way, he never liked your type," Marinda said giggling. Her friend shot her a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, I didn't mean it like that!" Marinda hastily denied her previous statements.

"Of course you didn't! You always bring up my social standing, and insult it every chance you get!" Cassie cried, standing up with tears in her eyes as she rushed to the door. Her friend jumped up and, looking distraught, chased after.

Dumbledore turned around to get a better look at the scene. The crying girl wiping her eyes was not paying attention to where she was going bumped right into a man enter the pub. She was about to fall back right onto the floor when the man suddenly caught around the waist.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked as his dark grey eyes bore into her hazel brown ones.

"Y-yes," the man replied as he helped her up. The brunette blushed looking down at the floor.. The man was strikingly handsome.

"Y-you you are Regulus Black." the blond girl squealed as she pointed the young man.

"Indeed I am," he replied to the blond, smiling. "I hope everything is alright with you, miss." He said turning to the other girl.

And with that he made his way to the bar. He smirked when he heard one of the girls whisper, "See? Isn't he just the perfect gentleman!"

Regulus Black. Dumbledore stared at the young man as he sat down on the seat next to him. This young man certainly resembled Dumbledore's late student. But how was he alive? How?

"Can I have a butterbeer, please?" the young man asked the bartender.

"How have you been Headmaster Dumbledore?" he asked, turning his gaze to the stunned old man.

"R-Regulus…ahhh..." Dumbledore stuttered

"If you going to asked how I came back from the dead, I;m afraid I cannot asnwer you. It's my little secret," Regulus cut him off, smiling again.

"I've... been well. And how about you, my dear boy," Dumbledore said as the bartender handed him his long awaited drink.

"I been doing well also," Regulus answered. Dumbledore didn't know what to ask the young man. Was he still a death eater? Why did he make everyone believe he was dead? What happened to him all those years ago? How does he have a son? With whom?

Dumbledore didn't know where to begin.

* * *

Even though Arcturus, Pollux, and Abraxas argued a lot they all agreed on one thing: Apodis was to have tutoring before he headed off to Hogwarts. Harry would have been fine with this demand but there was one catch. He would learn along side his bratty cousin, Draco. Harry didn't know what to think of the boy. Draco ignored Harry's existence most of the time but he paid attention to him when he felt he need to vent his jealousy by teasing the raven-haired boy. Harry hated the fact that Draco was better in their studies. At first he didn't really care but when Draco felt the need to 'rub it in', as Regulus called it, Harry held back the impulse to set his runespoor on the blonde.

Today was like any other day of tutoring. Harry felt himself drifting asleep as he listened to the teacher drag on and on about transfiguration. Harry yawned and looked out at the summer scenery. It had been almost a year since Regulus saved him from the Dursleys and he had become accustomed to life with his adopted father. He never felt as much happiness as he did when he was with Regulus. Thank goodness it was time for them to be dismissed; any longer and Harry would have fell off his chair and hit the floor in his slumber.

Harry yawned as they both walked outside and Draco shot him a nasty look.

"Let's go play Quidditch," Harry suggested, smirking at, the very annoyed, Draco. Harry might not be as attentive when it came to his studies but he certainly flourished in flying. It was only an added bonus at how sour Draco got when he was beaten.

"No," Draco stated bluntly.

"Why on earth not?" Harry asked in an innocent tone.

"Because I don't feel like it, that's 'why on earth not'."

"Might it be that you don't want to lose?"

"No, that is not it," Draco denied.

Harry could clearly hear the irritation in the other boy's voice. If he continued, the blonde would gave in like always. Spending so much time with the Blacks and the Malfoys Harry picked up a trick or two in manipulation and he would use them to get what he wanted. Plus, he watched Dudley do for five years.

"I think it is. Does uncle Lucius get mad that you lose all the time?" Harry replied, smiling.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks studying would be more important."

"Oh, really? I guess we can't all be winners, you know."

"You think you're all high and mighty, Apodis Black, but you're not, you're a wimp just like your good-for-nothing father! Honestly, I don't see what my aunt saw that was so attractive about him! My father says your father is no better than a blood traitor for what he did. You act just like your uncle who was nothing but a wizard scum!" Draco yelled.

Harry felt his blood boil in his body. How dare this pretentious brat bad-mouth Regulus and Sirius! Harry's hand balled up but though he could punch Draco that would bad. He would be scolded for using the muggle method. So he grabbed his wand and pointed right at Draco. Draco might think Harry was stupid but he knew a lot of handy curses.

"Say one more word and I'll…" Harry started but was cut of by Draco. "And you know what? I bet you have the magical ability of a squib," he finished, laughing.

"Calvorio" Harry said. In a split second, the blond hair that Draco loved so much disappeared right off his head. Harry smiled as Draco put his hand on his head trying to clutch the hair that wasn't present.

Draco whispered an unknown curse. Suddenly Harry felt a great pain in his eyes. Draco must have used the painful curse. Harry tried hard to hold in his cries. He would never let Draco have the satisfaction of konwing he caused Harry pain. Harry, rubbing his eyes, lifted his wand again, pointing it at Draco, just as Draco did the same. But neither had a chance to utter a word before Irma Black came storming out the house.

"What in Merlin's Beard do the two of you think you're doing?" She yelled.

She pulled the both of them by the ear and lead them into the house. After undoing both of their curses she began to yell at the two boys, before finishing her brief rant with, "Stay here you two."

They both sat in silence, not wanting to even look at each other.

"You father is a traitor. My father said so," Draco finally broke the silence.

"My father betrayed no one," Harry said back, fuming.

"Yeah, he is. He once was a death eater," Draco replied.

Harry didn't want to believe Regulus would be a follow of the terrible being that killed his parents. He remembered when Regulus told him about Lord Voldemort; there was clearly disgust in his tone. So how could this be?

"You're lying. And if you keep lying, I'll use an even more painful curse," Harry growled.

"Whatever. You're a dimwit, so you could never use any good curses," Draco replied smugly.

Harry sucked in his breath. "You could be right. Nut even if I can't use a curse I'll just have my runespoor slither into your bed and bite you right in the arse," he said, smirking.

Draco open his mouth to reply but didn't manage to. Because at that very moment, Irma came back with Pollux and Arcturus.

"Boys, I hear you guys were dueling outside," Pollux said.

"You know what we're going to do to you, right?" Arturus said with a serious tone. Both boys froze: what were they going to do? "We're going to….. give you a high five."

"What?!" Irma shouted.

"Yes, boys, good work practicing dueling all by yourselves, you two sure are bright," Pollux added, ignoring Irma's exclamation.

"Pollux, Arcturus, you two can't be serious?! They could have seriously hurt themselves! Do you know what curse Draco used on Apodis? He used the Conjunctivitus Curse and Apodis looked ready to Crucio Draco. "

"Well, don't worry, dear. Boys will be boys. And if you makes you feel any better, we will be there next time to supervise them," Pollux assured his wife.

Harry looked over at Draco and wondered if everything he said was true. What is Regulus really was a Death Eater?

* * *

Regulus felt a headache coming on when he spotted Albus Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron. He cursed his bad luck. After assisting the lovely young lady, he walked over to the counter and ordered a drink. After some idle chit-chat, there was an awkward silence between the two. The look on Dumbledore's face told him the old man had a lot of questions.

"So, I hear you have a son," Dumbledore said vaguely.

"Yes, I do. His name is Apodis," Regulus replied. This was weird for the both of them: he was never as close to the headmaster as his brother was. He saw him as a muggle-loving old, manipulative fool.

"Who is his mother and how old is he?" Dumbledore asked, still trying to, as the muggles put it, 'Break the ice'.

"His mother is Belinda Malfoy and he is six years old." Regulus replied, thanking Merlin that when changed Harry they changed his birthday as well to be one month ahead.

"Ah, well, that's nice. Hope to see him in five years," Dumbledore said.

And with that he stood up, said a goodbye and left. Regulus was only a little bit relieved. He knew better than to think that would be the end of it. It was a good thing that before he left those dreaded Dursleys he altered their memory so that they couldn't remember his name, only his muggle alias. A month after Harry came to Regulus, Nigel Antares 'died in a plane crash in the Caribbean'. It took a lot of work even with the help of his family to cut all ties someone might find that led to him.

* * *

Regulus looked stressed and in deep thought when he came to pick up Harry. Harry would have noticed but he too was hung up on things that filled his mind. At dinner, Harry felt it was time to ask him.

"Ummm, Regulus? Can I ask you something?"

"Ahh, yes, of course, my son. What is it?"

"Were you ever a death eater?" Harry asked anxiously.

"At one time I was. But I left, at the cost of everything I held dear at the time," Regulus told him, and Harry felt his heart lift. If he was allowed to leave, then he wasn't a traitor! And if he left, that means Voldemort hadn't died yet, and he hadn't helped kill his parents!

"Why?" Harry asked, trying to seem serious.

"I will tell you when you older and can understand."

"Aren't I old enough now?" Harry asked. He was six, after all.

"No, you're still young. You have a lot to learn and need some more maturing to do after what I heard."

Harry defended his actions, "It wasn't my fault. He called you weak and talked badly of Sirius."

"Harry, you going to have to learn how to control your emotion. Isn't that was your pureblood etiquette is teaching you?" Regulus asked him, disappointed.

"Yes, but he is so annoying and pompous," Harry complained.

"True, but look at who his father is. If you really want to make him mad, beat him at everything. Not just flying but your studies too, so no more sleeping in class," Regulus advised.

"Do you think that will work?" Harry asked, unsure.

"It will, sooner or later when he realises he can't compete he'll just yield to you. There a muggle saying that goes like this: if you can't beat them, join them."

"Guess you're right, so I'll try it," Harry decided, and Regulus graced him with a smile.

* * *

After dinner Regulus retreated to his study and looked at the old family photo that was framed on his desk. Everyone looked so serious except for Sirius, who had the biggest grin possible on his face. Regulus knew Sirius only did that to get under his skin. Every time he looks at the picture, he can't help but chuckle to himself.

Sirius, I'm sorry, he thought. His brother should be here raising his best friend's child- he was his godfather after all. But he was in jail. Suddenly Mercury came in with a long awaited letter from Pollux. Regulus smiled. They did it. They really did it. They found a way to free Sirius.

* * *

**If you enjoyed be sure to follow,favorite and review.**

_**~Carissa101~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't Harry Potter**

**Hope you the chapter you been patiently waiting for and make sure to review, follow and favorite if you liked it. Also I must give my gratitude to my beta, Lady of Something who out of her busy schedule helped my to post the update. So with out further a do 'bon appetit'.  
**

* * *

In all the years Sirius Black was confined to the hell-hole called Azkaban he was never visited nor received a letter from his family. He was pretty sure - no, he was certain - they wanted nothing to do with him. He had to blink and rub his eyes multiple times to make sure this wasn't another hallucination, or a trick of the mind. But no matter how many times he did it the two old men were still standing in front of his cell.

"This can't be real," he blurted out in a hoarse voice, shaking his shaggy hair.

"Oh no, Sirius m'boy, this is very much real," Pollux said with a weak smile.

He couldn't barely believe the skin bones, dirty rags and shaggy hair sitting in the cell could be his grandson. But, nevertheless, this was the cell they directed him and Arcturus too.

"Looks like they haven't been treating you well. You're a Black, for heaven's sake, no matter what crime you commit you'll have to be with treated the best," Arcturus ranted, "They won't be getting any more donations from me. Moving past that for the time being, Sirius, the reason we are here is because have found a loophole to get you out."

"Even though it was a bit difficult, your brother insisted we do everything we can to get you free," Pollux added.

"My brother- my brother-" Sirius stuttered, yet again unsure if the events were real, "but Regulus is d-"

"No, Sirius m'boy, he is not dead. We all thought he was but he made a return just last year's fall. Him, along with his son he had with Belinda Malfoy," Pollux cut him off.

He could believe his brother survived. Last he was aware, someone wanted out of the death eater the only way was, well, death. Was his brother really that clever to avoid certain death? In any event, why the hell would he want Sirius out of jail? They hated each other with a passion. Sirius never liked his brother and his brother never liked him - that was the way they grew up.

"Why does he want me out?" Sirius just had to ask.

"M'boy, do you think the feud between you kids would last that long. Your brother loves you and he made it clear when he practically demanded we get you out of here," Pollux answered him. Sirius simply nodded but he was still skeptical of Regulus's intentions.

"How are you going to get me out? This is Azkaban," Sirius reminded the men.

"Like we said before; there was a loophole along with some heavy bribery on our part get you freed," Arcturus said. Never in his life was Sirius more proud to have the name Black, he was eager to get out of this hell hole.

"When can I get out?" Sirius asked trying to hide his eagerness. He knew the first thing he was going to do when he got out was find Harry, his best friend's son. He hope the boy was alright.

"We can get you out in two days," A voice said from the shadows. Sirius' eyes widened when he saw his brother step up to his jail cell with smile on his face.

Regulus couldn't believed the state his brother was in he looked like a walking skeleton wearing Sirius's skin. Sirius on the other hand envied how well hie brother was looking. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't think Sirius was any better then a dirty stray dog.

'He probably enjoys see me in this state,' Sirius thought.

"Regulus m'boy, I thought you said you couldn't come," Pollux said.

"The meeting ended early so I came over. I really wanted to seem how my brother is doing," Regulus replied.

"How have been, brother of mine?" Regulus asked, turning to Sirius and looking intensely into his brother's eyes.

"I've seen better days, but what about you? I heard you came back from the dead and brought a kid along with you," Sirius said in an attempt at humor.

Regulus chuckled. "Well I'll tell everything you need to know when you get out. Apodis really wants to meet his dear uncle," He finished giving his brother a weak smile.

"How's mother doing?" Sirius said with a undertone of venom.

Regulus raised his eyebrow. So his brother still harbored hatred for their mother.

"Sirius m'boy, your mother died just last year," Pollux said in a warm tone.

Sirius tried to suppress the happy expression that wanted to break out on his face. The old bitch is dead and gone, he sang inside.

"Ah, I wish I could have seen her off," Sirius replied, trying to act sad and sincere.

Regulus wanted to laugh - he could clearly tell his brother was lying, or so he thought. Sirius was serious - he had wanted to look his mother in the face on her deathbed. He would have loved to have his laughing expression be the last thing she saw of this world. Sadly, he missed the chance.

"I know, m'boy, she would have loved to have you and Regulus both there," Pollux replied.

"Excuse me for interrupting on your family time but visiting hours are almost over," a young wizard said, looking down at the floor. He was clearly intimidated by the presence of such powerful figures of the wizarding world.

"Oh, we're sorry, m'boy, we'll be leaving now," Pollux said to the boy. Before he left, he turned to Sirius and gave him a warm smile. Arcturus followed his example and left Regulus alone with his brother.

"If you could be please give me and my brother a moment?" Regulus asked the attendant with a friendly expression.

The young wizard was surprised to see how kindly Regulus treated him. His parent always told him purebloods were a proud and arrogant group of people, especially the Blacks. So, to return the gesture, he replied with a simply nodded and walked away.

"Sirius."

"Regulus."

"I have something to tell you about your friend's son."

"Harry!? What about Harry!? Did something happen to him? Dumbledore said he was in good hands," Sirius said, becoming frantic. He'd promised James he would take care of Harry if something were to happen to him. Did he really fail his best friend again?

"Calm down, Sirius! It's nothing serious when I say that he no longer exists. He-"

"How can you tell to calm down when James's son is dead?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Shut up and let me finish," Regulus said, putting on the same superior tone he use on Sirius when they were kids.

Sirius growled. I see he hasn't changed a bit, he thought bitterly, considering how much he had been forced to change.

Regulus took a deep breath. "Sirius, last year I happened to stumble across a muggle home where I found a young wizard boy who happened to be Harry Potter," he said all in a rush.

"So you killed him didn't you? Finished the job for your precious master. You would even go so low as to act as a muggle for that evil bastard."

"You really are daft. I didn't kill him, I adopted him."

"What?! Why?!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, I've changed since the past few years. I know I did things I'm not proud of but I have been on the road to redemption for a while now."

"You're joking, right? You could never leave those damn Death Eaters, dead or alive."

"I did."

"How?"

"I-" Regulus began only to be cut off by the guard, "Umm, are you two finished because I really have to close up now."

"Yes, we're done here." Regulus said. He nodded his head to Sirius as to say he wasn't finished with their conversion, and Sirius nodded telling him he understood.

* * *

Harry was bored out of his mind. Regulus was at a meeting so he was home by himself. He, rather unwisely, decided this was a chance to explore the parts of the house that were classified as 'off limits' when Regulus was around. Kreacher was too busy cooking dinner to notice that Harry was not present in the kitchen.

Which room first? Harry wondered and he ran up the stairs, clinging to the banister. After coming across a few unlabeled doors, he decided to explore Regulus' room first. He put his hand on the door knob only to be zapped.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, shaking his tingling hand.

Regulus must have put a curse or a jinx on his room, he decided. He must have known Harry would get curious. Harry wasn't going to give up - this was only a minor setback. He tried to remember what to do when something was jinxed. After a few minutes of searching his internal memory banks, he vaguely remembered the anti-jinx spell. After saying the incantation, he stood back. Harry wasn't sure if he pronounced it right or if he used the right spell, so he just crossed his fingers and prayed it worked.

After a few minutes he put his hand on the knob and cheered to himself when he found that there was no electric shock.

Regulus, seriously? Or are these my skills? Harry wondered. But he unknowingly cheered a bit too soon. Suddenly, a force pulled Harry by the legs and hung upside down in the air. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid as to not check if Regulus had put more curses on his room. The fact that Regulus went this far as to keep Harry out meant he must have something to hide. This realisation made Harry even more curious than before.

"What is Regulus hiding in his room? How do I get down from here?" Harry pondered aloud. "I know! Kreacher will help get down."

"Kreacher, Kreacher," Harry said, summoning the house-elf.

Harry smiled when he heard a faint pop come from below him.

"Yes, Master Apodis?" Kreacher asked, looking up at the dangling boy.

"Can you help me down, please?" Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Master Apodis, but Kreacher cannot. Master Regulus put a powerful spell on the room. You will have to wait until Master Regulus comes. Do you want me to go a summon him?" Kreacher replied, bowing. Harry frowned; if there was any situation that could be described as 'being in a pickle', this was it. Minutes felt like hours to Harry as he thought of another solution. All the blood was rushing to his head, making it feel like a heavy brick.

"I know, why do you go and get Grandfather Abr…?" Harry stopped his question when he heard a pop come from the hallway.

"Well, well. It seems someone was being inquisitive. You what they say: curiosity got the cat dangled by his feet in midair," a voice came from the doorway. Harry cringed; it was Regulus. He had been caught being unsuccessful in his own crime.

"Dad! I was just…ummm... playing hide and seek, with Kreacher," Harry lied.

"Is that so?" Regulus answered, not sounding very convinced.

"Yeah that is so. Right, Kreacher?" Harry said looking the house in the eye pleading for him to agree with him.

There was a long pause as they waited from the house-elf to answer.

"No, Master Regulus, Kreacher and Young Master Apodis were not playing hide and seek."

Harry squinted his eyes at the house elf: how dare he?!

"I thought so. Thank you, Kreacher," Regulus said, walking towards Harry.

"Kreacher! How could you?" Harry said, glaring angrily at the house-elf.

"Oh no, master angry at Kreacher," said the house elf as he started banging his head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated, accentuating each word with a solid hit of his head against the stone wall.

"It's alright, Kreacher." Regulus said, grabbing the house elf by the shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Apodis was just joking. Right, Apodis?" Regulus said, giving Harry a look.

"Yes, I was joking," Harry grumbled softly. He was sure his face a bright red and his scalp was tingling. His vision was getting blurry and his cheeks seemed to weigh a ton.

"Now, Kreacher, why don't you go and finish dinner?" Regulus told the house-elf.

The house-elf nodded and bowed, taking his leave. Regulus turned to Harry with a clear frown on his face, he snapped his fingers and Harry fell to the floor. Harry pushed himself to his feet. He swayed, the blood still in his upper half, and stumbled across the room. He was about to fall down when Regulus caught him by the shoulder. Having a something sturdy to hold him up Harry's vision soon became somewhat normal. All to soon, he wished it wasn't because the stare Regulus was giving him would have knocked him dead if looks could kill.

"Ahhh, I can explain!" Harry said hastily.

"Sure you can, you attempted to sneak into my room and then lied to my face about it," Regulus replied back sharply. Harry, silent, looked down at his feet.

"Don't be mad - at least I was smart enough to get through the door jinx," Harry pointed out quietly, hoping that would help his case.

Regulus sighed. He knew he couldn't be mad at Harry for long, he was just a kid after all. "You remind me so much of my brother. He was always getting into trouble."

"Your brother Sirius, the one in jail?" Harry replied, asking for clarification.

"Yes, that reminds me - My brother Sirius will be getting out of jail and he'll be staying with us."

"Really? I get to meet him? Will he tell me about my dad?" Harry asked exuberantly, "And about you when you were younger?" Regulus made a face at the latter. Sirius telling story of their childhood was not a good idea.

"Yes, he will, and he is very excited to meet you," Regulus said to Harry, smiling at the boy's sudden enthusiasm.

"When is he coming?" Harry asked.

"In two days."

"I can't wait."

"But..."

"But what?"

"About your punishment," Regulus started.

Harry's face fell, he was hoping Regulus would overlook this one.

"Harry, I've told you not to go exploring around certain parts of the house for a reason, there are many dangerous dark items that reside in this house. I don't want you to get hurt or, even worse, killed because your curiosity or my carelessness. I put spell on the parts of the house I want to keep you out of for your safety. To make sure this won't happen again you'll be babysat by Great-Grandmother Irma. And so you won't be lonely I've made arrangement for Draco to be there too."

Harry sighed. Regulus sure knows how to deal a punishment - if being babysat like a little kid wasn't bad enough, now he had to spend more time with him.

"It go into commission tomorrow," Regulus added.

Harry groaned. If he had known his venture was going to end like this he would stayed put, like the good little boy he was supposed to be. "Why him? Why does he have to join?"

"Because I knew you would react like this, making it the best punishment for your little escapade," Regulus said, smirking at the boy, "Now I think you have some homework to do."

Harry grumbled something under his breath and trudged to the door.

After Harry left, Regulus to his bedroom's back wall and drew a rune spell. The back wall vanished, revealing a chest with a needle sticking out of it. Regulus pricked his finger and the magical needle drew his blood, examining it for his magical signature. With a small click, the chest opened up. Regulus peered inside and let out a sigh of relief. It was still there. He pulled out the locket with the Slytherin crest on it. He stared at the locket for a while. He hated this locket with a passion, knowing that bastard Lord Voldemort had a piece of his soul in it. He wished he knew a way to destroy it. He could feel the evil thing feeding off his magical power. It whispered to him.

"Regulus, Regulus, Regulus," It said.

"Regulus, Regulus Black, I know you're alive and I know what you did. You are a traitor."

"I'll find you and kill along with that boy you care some much for."

"Shut up!" He yelled back at the locket.

The voiced laughed, "I will find you and end your pitiful life."

Regulus decided he had heard enough. He quickly put the stupid thing back in the chest. He would deny that he was scared to death by the threats, and even more so knowing that it was part of a Lord Voldemort's soul.

Regulus tried to shake the thoughts of what could happen if Harry found the locket. He decided that putting stronger wards around the room was in Harry's, and his, best interest. Even Harry went snooping again, he would not be able to even touch his door again once Regulus was through. The last thing that Regulus wanted was the horcrux whispering poisoned words into the child's ear.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was, quite simply, stuck. The only way to solve his little 'Harry Potter Problem' was to tell the wizarding world their great savior was dead. So as of this moment he was penning a letter to Daily Prophet telling them them a lie he came up with but stopped half-way when he heard a knock at his door.

"Dumbledore they're letting Sirius Black out of jail!" Remus said as he entered the office, "How can they let a murder out?!"

"I know, my boy, it is a huge mistake, but I have a job for you," Dumbledore said, looking at his former student.

"What is it headmaster?" asked Remus, always eager to please the man that had taken him in.

"Can you keep an eye on the Black family for me?"

"Why?"

"You've heard about Regulus Black right?"

"Yes, who hasn't?"

"Well, the Black family has become increasingly active as of late and it worries me."

"You think they might be planning something," the werewolf stated simply.

"I'm not sure what they are trying to do but you can never be too safe with them."

"I see, but why me?"

"Well, as you were a former friend of Sirius…"

"What?! I see where you're going with this - you want me to befriend a convicted murder," Remus said, beginning to get angry.

"You're my only hope, please, Remus m'boy," Dumbledore pleaded.

Remus sighed, "Fine, I'll see what I can do. But don't get your hopes up; I don't think I'll last long."

"Thank you m'boy. All I ask is that you try," Dumbledore said, smiling. He didn't want Remus to know the really reason he hired him was that he could shake this gut feeling that the Black's agitation and Harry Potter's disappearance was connected somehow.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

_**Carissa101**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I have no excuse for my laziness except for the life long illness I lived with. One fourth of the world lives with these disease. I like others am a ... chronic couch potato. I was a hard battle but I pulled through with the help of your kind reviews and my beta. So I have to thank you all with tears blurring my eyes and warm big heart. **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Sirius couldn't sleep a wink the night before - he couldn't decide if it was excitement or an upset stomach from the poison they called food he was fed. Either way, the lack of sleep kept his mind buzzing, thoughts zipping through his head at the speed of light. He had to admit he was a bit antsy to see the godson he never got to raise. What if Harry resented him? What if he believed the lies they told about him? Sirius couldn't stomach the thought of having his best friend's son hating him. Harry and revenge was the only thing that got him through the hell hole called Azkaban.

Sirius didn't when when it had happened but he eventually realised that he was pacing around his cell like a mad man, whispering to himself. He didn't even hear the sound of the creaky cell door opening or the sound of expensive shoes enter the room.

"My, my, Sirius, you look like a picturesque lunatic right now," said a voice from behind. Sirius froze and spun around to find his little brother giving him his best smug look. That smug look brought back memories of their childhood; when Sirius would get scolded by their mother, Regulus would be in a corner looking Sirius dead in the eye and gave him that ever-so-smug look.

"I bet I do. I haven't showered in ages, my hair is housing for lice, my beard is not longer attractive and having to share a bed with a monster doesn't help my beauty sleep," Sirius finished pointing to the dementor lurking in the corner of his cell. Regulus laughed and nodded.

"Well, today is your lucky day. We are going to need to fix you up before you will be seen in public."

"Ah, I wonder if the wizarding world going to take my release. To them, I'm some lunatic who tell their kids about at night to get them to behave."

"Well you already on the front page of the Daily Prophet. It seem a mole let it loose to the story-hungry wolf Rita Skeeter," Regulus said handing Sirius a rolled up newspaper.

Sirius scanned over the article.

"Pure bull shit," was all he said.

"Well don't worry about it too much - Pollux has a bone to pick with her ever since she wrote an article being unfit to have a Merlin Order."

"But still - with her writing shit like this how do you expect me to be welcome back in to wizard society?"

"Nobody important ever reads her crap - just gossiping housewives."

Sirius just answered with a skeptical,"Hmmm"

"Well, if you're ready we can get going," Regulus said, heading out the door.

Sirius started after him but stopped and turned around to look at the cell he spent the last 7 years in. He whisper his goodbye to her before turning around with a clear smile on his face.

* * *

Harry on the other hand couldn't find any reason to smile. He felt a headache coming on as he stared intensely at the chess board. He was stuck; not that he would let the prick across from he know that. Draco was currently smirking as he looked upon his idiot cousin try to make a move.

"Weould you just make a move already? You know you're going to lose - I already have three fourths of your set in my possession."

"No," Harry growled.

"Stubborn git," Draco sneered. Harry lifted his head and squinted his eyes at the blond. If Irma hadn't taken their wands he would have Crucio'd his cousin until his eyes rolled back in his head.

"There," Harry said moving his piece smiling at his cousin as he picked up his bishop.

"Wha- how did you? Tcsh. Nevermind, I will still win," Draco replied.

"Oh, okay, if you say so," Harry answered, smirking as he twirling the cheese piece between his fingers.

Draco went into extreme concentration mode, he refused to be beaten by a someone who had brain of a mountain troll. However, Draco was interrupted by the sound of someone flooing through the fireplace. Harry looked up, hoping that it was Regulus and Sirius.

The person who stepped out of the fireplace was, to both of their surprise, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry vaguely remembered this man from when his family mentioned him at dinner. From the way they talked about was clear this man was very much disliked, especially by Pollux. There was a code word they used for him. He was pretty sure it had something to do with muggles. As Harry tried to remember the nickname, Albus made his way over to the two boys.

"Ah, chess - the game of my youth. Would you gentlemen care if I watch your match?" He said standing over them.

"I don't mind," Draco grumbled.

"You must be Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco?" Albus said. It was clearly as day who his heritage was. He had the fluorescent blond hair and the exact same snobby look his father gave Dumbledore when he was unlucky enough to cross paths with him. Draco, clearly unwilling to talk with him, just nodded his head.

"Alas, I don't know this young man right here," he said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and bringing Harry's attention to the current conversation.

"Ummm... I'm his cousin, Apodis Black," Harry answered politely - unlike his cousin he did not have any ill will with the man.

"Ahh, you must be Regulus' boy. Now I can see the resemblance between the two," Albus said, smiling at the child. The smile the man gave Harry made him feel uneasy, it reminded him almost of a predatory animal.

"Do you two know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded but Harry answered, "You are Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and current Merlin class wizard."

"You're correct, m'boy," Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Don't stop your match on my account - by all means, continue," he said, gesturing toward the chess board.

Harry nodded and looked at Draco waiting for him to make a move. Draco frowned. What was the 'old muggle loving fool' doing here?Their family wanted nothing to do with him and it irked him to no end that he wanted to watch them play. He would be damned to hell if anyone witnessed him being beaten by his dimwit cousin, even if it was Dumbledore. After much frustration Draco finally decided to move his Queen piece. He smiled as he Queen took out one of Harry's Knights. He looked at his cousin who just shrugged and moved his bishop.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Harry gave him a smug look. Draco, confused, looked down at the board. He suddenly realised his mistake - he may have took out Harry's knight but he had fallen right in to the path of Harry's bishop.

'Dammit, I been tricked by this dimwit. But how?' he wondered.

Harry laughed evilly to himself as he watched his piece beat the crap out of Draco's queen. He gave Draco his best smug look as he said, "Your turn."

Boiling blood rose to Draco face. He had half a mind to angrily overturn the table and call Harry a lying, cheating git but he was in front of a guest so he need to show etiquette. So he calmed himself down and calculated his next moves. He would need to think smart. Before he had estimated his cousin but Apodis had shown himself to be a formidable foe - not that he would tell him that.

Draco was about to move his pawn when a voice came from behind.

"Ahhh, Albus Dumbledore. Why have you graced me with your presence today?" Pollux said with clear venom in his voice.

"Something very important- can we speak in private?"

"Fine, follow me," Pollux said turning on his heel and walking out of sight followed by Dumbledore.

Harry smiled mischievously at his cousin who just frowned at him.

"Let's go see what they're talking about," Harry cooed. Draco answered with a very firm, 'no'.

"Why not?" Harry pouted.

"Because that is none of our business and we have a chess match to finish. That's why not," Draco answered him, tired of going through this routine of him getting them into trouble.

"So if we finish this match we can go?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I think you're forgetting why you're in this predicament in the first place.," Draco said with a sigh, recalling when Harry complained about Regulus being unfair and a house elf being two faced.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be caught this time," Harry replied.

"Unless you have the power to predict the future then you don't know if you're going to be caught or not."

Draco smirked to himself as there was a long silence after his comment.

"No... but I have you and you're quite handy with spells," Harry said, smiling at his cousin as he moved a piece. Draco blushed a bit, taken back by Harry's sudden compliment. 'This idiot is trying to butter me up! We'll just see if I fall for his half-hearted compliments,' Draco thought.

"Whatever. If you think your half-hearted compliments are going to change my mind then you really are a dimwit," Draco said, hoping his insult would make Harry angry enough to drop the subject.

Harry simply replied in a, 'Checkmate.'

Draco groaned as he looked down at the board. He wasn't lying - he did have him in a checkmate.

"I win! Now, let's go," Harry said, getting up and pulling Draco's arm.

"No, you cheated, you distracted me," Draco pouted.

"No, I won fair and square. Now that our game is done let's gooooo," Harry said enthusiastically.

Draco sighed in surrender and let Harry drag him off to god knows where.

"I wonder what room they're in?" Harry asked as they walked down the long, dimly-lit hallway.

"How would I know?" Draco answered, still irritated that he lost to Harry.

"Let's use a spell!" Harry said, dropping Draco's arm and turning to the other boy.

"You must be really slow - we don't have wands," Draco said.

"I know that but you know some wandless spells, right?" Harry said with a hopeful look.

'I know some wandless spell - not all of them," Draco answered him angrily.

Harry groaned, then his lips formed a smile. "I know! Let's use this," he said, pulling out a small electronic device by the attached earphones from his pocket.

"What is that crappy piece of muggle material going to do?"

"Regulus gave me this a gift when he went on a business trip with muggles. I modified it so that you can hear even the quietest of sounds. It doesn't matter if they're's a silencing or muffling spell - I can still heard it. I don't use it much because there are some sounds in this world not meant to be heard by human ears," he said shivering, remembering when he stumbled across the sound of the neighbor on the toilet with constipation. He could never accept candy from her again.

"Anyways, here," he said handing Draco one side of the headphone.

Draco had to admit that his cousin was pretty smart to think of something like that. There was pretty much silence until Harry adjusted the setting. Then they picked up on faint whispers.

"What makes you think we would do anything like that?" Pollux voice said angrily.

"I've just been checking with all the wizard family just in case they've seen him. I'm not implying you did anything. But what about the Malfoys - you are pretty close to them, have you heard anything from them?" Dumbledore said.

"No, they have nothing do with it either. Why don't you check with you loyalest servant? Word on the street was he was one of them too."

"So was your grandson."

"Are you implying Regulus had something to do with?"

"No... I just think he might have heard something if he still mingles with his old friends."

"I am not standing up for what he did but that poor boy been through so much - his eyes still look haunted. He paid for his sins and now he's on the path of redemption. He has his son to think about now. Do you really believe he would do something like that as a parent?" Pollux said angrily.

"I… I... " Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

"It would be for the best if you leave now."

"Okay, goodbye. But once more how old his son again? I was just wondering." There was no answer.

Harry pulled out the earphone and look at Draco who was clearly soaking up the information. Harry began to feel fearful was that man looking for him to send him back to the Dursleys.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Draco asked, worried about why that man would mention his family's name. Harry simply shook his head, even though he knew just who they we talking about.

"We better be getting back now, they're probably looking for us," Harry said as he began to walk down the hallway.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change from the other boy. But he wasn't one to poke and prod into other people's business.

* * *

"There you are, Apodis dear, you can go home now," Irma said. Harry said his goodbye half-heartedly. His mind was still wrapped around the conversation he'd heard and he was sure that man wanted nothing more than to make his life miserable. He could see now why his family didn't like him.

His family. They weren't gonna be his for much longer. Would they hate him and Regulus for lying to them? Harry shook his head. He couldn't be depressed - today he was going to be able to see Sirius. When Harry got home, the house was oddly quiet. Where was Regulus, Sirius or the backstabbing house-elf?

He then heard voice coming from the kitchen. He poked his head to see Regulus sat across the table from Sirius who looked just like he did in the pictures.

"Ahh, Harry I see you're home! I would have went to get you but I didn't want to grandmum to see me yet - that would spoil the surprise we left for dinner this weekend," Sirius said, smiling brightly.

Harry at a loss for words. He could only grin like an idiot as he ran to hug the man.

"You've grown up so much. You're no longer the baby I remember. I must say, you take after you father but have your mother's eyes," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"You were one of the only things that got me through that hell hole. Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them," He aplogised, getting teary eyed.

Regulus couldn't help but smile at the heartfelt reunion. Suddenly, an owl came through the window and dropped off a letter. The owl was clearly from his grandfather.

"I wonder what this is about?" He said to himself, opening the envelope. A frown engulfed his face as he read it.

"What is Regulus? You gonna get wrinkles if you keep your face like that," Sirius asked looking at his brother's unhappy face. Harry didn't need mind reading abilities to know what the letter had said.

"Oh, nothing," Regulus said, getting up to go to his study.

"Wait- there was a man who came to great-grandfather Pollux house today! I think his name was Albus Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Dumbledore...? Why was he there?" Sirius asked. He looked at his brother who had the same worried look on his face.

"Looking for me, I think," Harry said softly. There was a long pause.

'Dammit! I knew I should have modified their memory but I was unsure how much they could take, being muggles,' Reglus thought to himself.

"Well, even if he is looking for you we won't let him have you. You're safe with us. You'll never have to go back to muggles as long as you live, I'll make sure of that," Sirius said, trying to lift the boy's spirits. Harry looked at him and he gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to my study to write back tp Pollux. I'll leave you two to catch up," Regulus said, walking off to the study.

"If you're wondering he was always that uptight," Sirius said, smiling at Harry.

"My cousin, Draco Malfoy, is just like that too. He was reading a book and thinks he's so much better than me, but I kick butt in Quidditch and today I even beat him in wizard's chess. He looked like he was about to burst when I took his queen," Sirius chuckled at Harry's antics.

"That reminds me of the time I put spider eggs in Reglus' underwear draw without him knowing. When those buggers finally hatched then crawled into a pair of his undies and he put them on they bit him a ridiculous amount. It was hilarious because he had to put special cream on his bum for two months. He had around a million little buttons on his bare cheeks," Sirius said. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you tell me about my dad and mum?" Harry asked.

"Of course, your father and I were the kings of all pranksters. We got into all kinds of trouble when we were in school. By the time we were in fifth year we accumulated a stack of detentions we think of as a dictionary. Your father also loved Quidditch - he played for Gryffindor as our chaser. He was incredibly talented - because of him we won the trophy every time, with the exception of when Regulus became seeker."

"Regulus was really good?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell I said that or else it'll go to his already big head," Sirius answered good-naturedly.

"Now, your mother was one beautiful woman and your father told her that every chance he got. Even though she hated his guts he stalked her like a creeper. Lily was the best in our class - even stole the title of head girl from a Ravenclaw pureblood girl. I hope you got your smarts from your mother because even though James was my best friend he was not the best a school work, though admittedly neither was I.

"I barely passed my O.W.L.s but I'll tell you how I did. Me and James got this really good idea to..." Harry listening intently to Sirius as the older man told him about the many adventures he and Harry's father went on during school. He didn't notice when his eyelid began to to drop or when his breathing became slow and soft but he was slowly falling asleep. He faintly felt someone lift him up and lye him to rest on the soft bed. The warmth of a hand gently brushing the stray hair from his face made him smile in his sleep. In his dream, they were having a picnic. His parents were there and so were Sirius and Regulus - even moody Draco seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I'll do my best, James and Lily - I won't let you down for a second time," Sirius whispered to himself before leaving Harry's room.

* * *

_**~Carissa 101~**_


End file.
